Drink to Us
by JustSonya
Summary: Answers the challenge: Hogwarts staff. Spiked punch. Drinking game. HP/SS


Title: Drink to Us  
Author: Medea Nevermore  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.  
Feedback: medea@dawnrising.org  
Beta: Tia  
Archive: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS   
Challenge: Hogwarts staff. Spiked punch. Drinking game. (Quoth the Raven)  
  
The game had begun and the competition was fierce. There were over a hundred Galleons riding on the last wizard or witch standing at the end of the night. It had begun innocently enough at the annual Staff Party, always held before the return of students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
On one side of the room stood Harry Potter, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Severus Snape, the Potions Professor. They were glaring fiercely at each other, faces flushed, and tempers flaring. In a somewhat staggered half-circle around them stood the rest of the faculty. Every faculty member held a large goblet of the now truly wonderful punch.  
  
"Look Potter, I don't care what you think you know, you're just a spoiled brat!" Snape's tone could have cut through steel.  
  
All of the surrounding faculty members raised their goblets and took a deep swallow. They then turned their eyes eagerly back to the confrontation in front of them.  
  
"At least I'm not a tempermental, snarly, greasy bastard who terrorizes his students for his own pleasure!" Harry's response was practially flame as it shot towards Snape.  
  
Each faculty member took three swallows from their goblets. Professor Flitwick's eyes began to roll around, and then suddenly up. As he fell backwards, Albus carefully took his goblet from him, hoping to prevent any spillage. He seemed less concerned about his Charms Professor now laying unconcious on the floor. Instead, he tipped the remaining contents of the goblet into his own, and discarded the empty.  
  
"Sharp words coming from a student who could barely pass his courses, due probably to a significant lack of educational prowess, skill, or even a semblance of intelligence." Snape's smirk seemed to enflame Harry's temper even further, and his glare sharpened significantly.  
  
"Was that three or four?" Hagrid's question was murmured quietly to his neighbors in the half-circle.   
  
"I counted four, Hagrid." McGonagall's answer was a bit more slurred than it might have been earlier in the evening, before the fight had broken out. All of the staff members raised their goblets and took four quick swallows in succession. Professor Sprout handed her goblet off to McGonagall, sat down on the floor, tipped over and fell into unconsciousness. Her actions were mirrored across the room by Sinistra and Vector. Hooch also lay unconscious, but had fallen early in the competition.  
  
The insults continued to fly through the air, until only McGonagall and Dumbledore remained standing. Harry and Severus paid no attention to the crowd of people on the floor around them as they continued to fight. It was obvious to all present that they would never get along, and Albus was having serious thoughts about whether he should separate them. First, however, he was determined to defeat Minerva in this game.  
  
Six more swallows, and both were looking decidedly unsteady on their feet. They turned to each other, took yet another sip, and fell backwards at the same time into an alcohol-induced sleep. The thuds of their impact with the floor seemed to finally catch the attention of the remaining two Professors.  
  
"What on earth? Severus, did we miss something?" Harry's question rang out in the silence of the room.  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry. They all seem to be piss-drunk and passed out. What on earth did you spike the punch bowl with?"  
  
Harry simply grinned evilly. Severus returned the grin and took a few short steps to the young man. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he pulled the new Professor into his body and planted a soft, loving kiss on the side of his neck. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Sev's neck, nibbling along his jaw.  
  
They kissed, pressing their bodies together fiercely. Finally they were forced to part by the need for air. Harry licked Severus' bottom lip gently before nipping it softly.  
  
"Bed?" Severus' question was quiet, but with a great deal of heat behind it. They both knew make-up sex was the best kind, next to early morning sex, of course.  
  
"Sure, love. Let's go."  
  
Looking back on his way out of the room with his lover, Harry paused to ask one question.  
  
"Does this happen every year, Sev?"  
  
"Only when they can find some reason to play that stupid game. Something about chugging, and such. I never did understand it."  
  
With that, they went off to bed, arms around each other.  
  
End. 


End file.
